FionnaMarshall Lee? What chu talkin' 'bout?
by Katsan9
Summary: Fionna and Marshall have been kidnapped. Cake has moved away, far away, so who will save them? And does she know their captor?
1. Chapter 1

Fionna + Marshall Lee

me no own Adventure time

* * *

Fionna sat up and imediantly felt her head throbbing. "Ooh... what happened?" She looked around. All she could see was that she was in a cold, stone room. she looked down and held back a gasp. Her blonde hair was loose, and she was wearing a very revealing brown dress. "Where am I?" She heard a hiss off to her right. She glared, stood up, and got into her fighting stance. "Hello?" She took a step forward.

"No, stay there." She took a step forward. "Fionna, stay there."

"Marshall! Are you OK?" She stepped forward but stopped. "And why can't I come towards a friend, huh?"

She heard a chuckle. "I need to stretch." He stepped forward and stretched. She looked him over and huffed. "Why do you get to keep your clothes on?" she grumbled.

"'Cuz I'm a dude."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, you'll see."

Fionna grumbled something and put her back on the wall.

* * *

Fionna woke up to the sound of the door opening. "Hello?" She sat up again.

"The pri- I mean, master wanted you to eat." The guard handed her a tray of gross looking glop.

"Master?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, master. Now eat."

She shrugged and choked the food down.

The guard threw an apple at Marshall. "Eat up, freak." he laughed and closed the door.

Marshall murmured something and bit into the apple, sucking the red out of it.

"Marshall?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is keeping us here."

"The tooth fairy." He smirked.

"Not funny!" She picked up her lunch tray and threw it at him.

"Um, it was _really _funny, Fi."

* * *

"Helloooo Fionna. Nice dress!" A man wrapped in shadows stepped towards her. She tried to move but realized that she was chained to the wall.

"Who are you?" She pulled against the bonds, glaring daggers at the man. "Unchain me so I can rip you to shreds!"

He chuckled. "No can do, princess."

* * *

Suddenly she felt herself shaking "_Fi! Hello? Are you there?" _That was Marshall! Slowly my eyes opened and I groaned.

"What the glob happened to me?"

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I think it was a nightmare."

"Glob-darn nightmares." She glowered at nothing in particular.

"Hey pretty woman." Fionna froze, recognizing that voice.

It was him.

The shadow man.

* * *

**A/A/N**

**Yo. Kat here. Just wanted to say, sorry it was so short. And did I portray the characters well? If you don't think so, please tell me! Review! **

**Thinking about making Kickin' It fan fic. Just a thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own Adventure Time. Not even by a long shot.

* * *

Fionna shot up and turned towards the voice. She gulped, taken back by the man she saw there.

**A/A/N because you all said that reminded you of the shadow man from the Disney movie, he will be based on that.**

There stood a tall and lanky African man, wearing a suit that was purple and black, along with a red belt, and a black top hat with a skull, re band around the bottom, and purple feather sticking out of the top.

"Doctor Facilier..." she breathed.

"Wait you know him?" Marshall floated next to her.

"Yeah..."

"How?" He looked at the doctor, who was grinning.

"He met up with me a few years ago. He said he could make me more powerful, stronger..." She put a hand on her head and shuddered.

"What? What'd he do to you?"

"He took most of my strength, and some blood."

"Why?"

Oh, you'll see, Vampire King." Doctor Facilier smirked and stepped to the side. A small girl stepped forward and raised her head. She was about Fionna age, but with purple eyes like Facilier, light skin, and long black straight hair. Her face was expressionless, but her eyes were almost sympathetic. "Meet Vanessa." She smiled, but the doctor glared at her and she stopped.. "I used Fionna's power and blood to make beautiful Vanessa here. She is almost just like Fionna, but only the appearance is different."

"Oh my glob! What's wrong with you?" Fionna shrieked, throwing herself at the doctor.

"Nothing." He turned and left, grasping Vanessa's wrist tightly.

Vanessa looked back and mouthed, _I'm sorry, _ and then they turned a corner.

* * *

"I hate him." Marshall smiled.

"I can tell, Fi. you've been saying that for the past 4 hours."

**A/A/N**

**sorry to end it so soon, but i just can't think of an ending! (plus my computer is dying and my bro stole my charger.) SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRY.**

**And don't ask why this is named dresses, i had a diffrent story chapter planned out before i wrote this.**

**I think ill just quit this... i have no motivation.**


End file.
